gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kiwismurf
Back to top -- New Message -- This is Sean's second ID talk page. No special rules apply here. Note that I am in New Zealand (UTC +12) so bear that in mind when expecting responses to messages. I am usually online from UTC 20:00 - UTC 12:00 give or take a couple of hours. Thanks. My Talk Archives *Jun 2017-Aug 2017 *Aug 2016-May 2017 *August 2015 *July 2015 *June 2015 *May 2015 *April 2015 *March 2015 *February 2015 *January 2015 *December 2014 *November 2014 *October 2014 *September 2014 Smurfynz's_mantra.jpg ---- Question Just a thought that came to me while playing GTA with a friend: would you ever think of adding in the top speeds for fully-modded vehicles as well as the base? I'm merely curious about this fact is all-it may help when choosing cars if the info is known/posted. Thank you for your time CelticDragon0 (talk) 09:14, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Appreciate it Kiwi, I may just do that. I was really hoping my little question didn't offend you (was really trying to word it in a way that came across respectfully) and I believe that was accomplished. I, for one, find it kinda interesting to see the difference between what the meta file shows and the visuals, but to each their own. Thanks so much for your help CelticDragon0 (talk) 10:37, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Clarification Dear Kiwismurf, Despite my efforts I was unable to add name and licence in the visual editor to my file. Due to Some reasons I was not getting option to add licence shown in the example. Anyway, thanks for correcting my mistake. Navinsingh133 (talk)~~ Insurgent Custom Hey Kiwi! Figured I go this way since the last time I edited a page it didn't go well. While playing with the Insurgent Custom with my friend, we noticed that in most standard missions (like 'The Parking Garage') the proxy mines are disabled (tested on the PS4). Perhaps this should be mentioned on the vehicle page? Thank you for your time CelticDragon0 (talk) 20:54, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Quotes and Dialogues Hey man, so dialogues aren't supposed to be on characters page? Sorry about that... The reason why I did that was because firstly, the Lazlow one was like that (although quite rare), and secondly, I wanted to add audio files for the characters, and some of them feel kinda weird if it was just left like that (e.g. Catalina), whereas the CJ one was because Sweet immediately said his line after the "out of the hood...", making it kinda hard to cut it out. FinnMcMissile1998 (talk) 04:13, September 14, 2017 (UTC)FinnMcMissile1998 :Eh I wouldn't say discouraged, since we all make mistakes... anyway in that case perhaps I should re-edit the Woozie page and Floyd page. Also I have done editing CJ's and Catalina's quote, perhaps go check and see if it's okay? :One more thing, the quote on Amanda De Santa's page... do you have any idea on where in game did she said that? I tried looking in every mission with her appearance, and also emails, but can't seem to find it anywhere... :FinnMcMissile1998 (talk) 05:22, September 14, 2017 (UTC)FinnMcMissile1998 :Another question, say for the mission "Ran Fa Li", I want to make it to be a dialogue between Woozie, CJ and Ran Fa Li. Which template should I use? So far I've seen "Dialogue4", that's for when there are more than 2 quotes, but for 2 characters. What if there are 3 characters? What should I type in the ? :FinnMcMissile1998 (talk) 08:51, September 14, 2017 (UTC)FinnMcMissile1998 RE: Muppet Videos I've deleted them and the blog post. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:55, September 14, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah I've noticed the amount of inactivity amongst the admins, I think you should apply for it. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 11:09, September 14, 2017 (UTC) ::No I never noticed, shame but I guess I'll remove his admin abilities and take him off the list of staff. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:26, September 14, 2017 (UTC) Image License I'm sorry, but when I uploaded Downtown Showdown-GTAVCS-Map.png & Downtown_Showdown-GTAVCS-Race.png I forgot to add the license, and I didn't know how to add it later Kitzushita (talk) 12:00, September 16, 2017 (UTC) I'm using a computer, I had forgotten the general rule about images names because last time I edited Wikia was more than 1 year ago, so thanks for the help! Kitzushita (talk) 12:15, September 16, 2017 (UTC) RE: Staff Yeah those two do seem like possible candidates, if they feel like it then they can make a request on the RfP page. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 13:12, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Congratulations! Congrats Smurf, you have been promoted (back) to admin. I have updated everything necessary. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 13:37, September 16, 2017 (UTC) re. Findings No worries! Actually I can't take all the credit, some guys on the gtaforums pointed out fake edits regarding highway numbers in SA, I just sleuthed to find who was behind it. Just goes to show, every bit helps! :D - Universetwisters (talk) 05:19, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Dear Sean Nice to see you being an admin again. Like old times. GTAFan86 (talk) 16:04, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Dialogue templates... again Hey man, me again. Wanna ask you about them dialogue templates... there are quite a few examples which I need to ask you. First one is Running Dog, where Carl actually mentioned a "What?" before Smoke started to threaten the Vagos. I know it's a small thing, but just want to make it complete... :P Anyway, what template should I use for that? Second one is the Vlad one, the dialogue at death section... is there no Dialogue template for that? Third one is No Love Lost. If I want to type the complete dialogue from "Am I property of The Lost Now?" to "I'm gonna get the brothers, and we're gonna kick your fucking ass.", what template should I use? All in all, is there actually a page of complete examples of dialogue templates where I can go to and check it out? FinnMcMissile1998 (talk) 18:03, September 21, 2017 (UTC)FinnMcMissile1998 Why was this deleted? Please explain. (Deletion log); 06:25 . . Kiwismurf (Talk | contribs) deleted page Auto merchant ‎(Irrelevant / nonsense: content was: "#REDIRECT Auto Merchant Category:Redirects" (and the only contributor was "FluXion Cavalier")) (Deletion log); 06:25 . . Kiwismurf (Talk | contribs) deleted page Italian ‎(Irrelevant / nonsense: content was: "#REDIRECT Italy Category:Redirects" (and the only contributor was "FluXion Cavalier")) I don't see what's "irrelevant" or "nonsensical" about capitalization and word derivative-based redirects. I made them so they wouldn't show up as red links in this article. That's it. So, once again, why were they deleted? FluXion Cavalier Talk 06:38, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the suggestions and advices! I have done editing the dialogue template in Running Dog and Vlad's death section using your suggestion of DialogueNew. Thanks for the advies and suggestions! FinnMcMissile1998 (talk) 17:19, September 24, 2017 (UTC)FinnMcMissile1998 Lombank Hi i noticed you took down my edits. I have the game on prologue and i can confirm the information for example there is a A-Z magazine in Gta V shown :Hi i got a bettr photo for corkers poster. Could you please add it, i dont want to mess anthing up ::Sorry i realised what i did now. But i only did it once and it said if you do it again you will get blocked and i didnt do it twice but i got blocked. Page Hey Sean. How's going? Could you please restore this page? I assumed it is deleted because I simply "broke it" with a table I've added last time and would be good to have it back and remove said table from it. Thanks in advance. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 01:01, September 25, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah. At least it is one of the "smallest" of the list, unlike Vehicles.meta/GTAV or Carvariations.ymt/GTAV, which are already over 1M bytes on data and stuff like that. Could be a bit more confortable if there was a reversion to save some space, as it is still a great asset for the vehicle data he started long time ago. And yes, probably it was stupid of me to add that table just to get that page removed. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 02:12, September 25, 2017 (UTC) RE: Cargobob Well, there are some data regarding damage multipliers in the Handling.meta/GTAV, but that is solely applied to the stock vehicles, rather than scripted ones (like in cases where scripted cars are either weaker/stronger than the average vehicle). These are: "CollisionDamageMult", "WeaponDamageMult", DeformationDamageMult, "EngineDamageMult". Say, the Forklift has a weapon damage multiplier of 4, which probably means it is pretty weak against bullet-based weapons, while the Rhino has a multiplier of 0.03, which could mean it is very strong against bullets. Obviously, damage depends of the weapon used. By having just "1" means there, resistance is "normal". Still not sure how that works, as there will be other variables that makes every vehicle different (like how the Rhino in Story Mode is stronger on the front, able to withstand a full-ammo Minigun and just smoking bad, but not destroyed). -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 03:37, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Cargobob Not entirely sure why you're asking someone who doesn't even the game (Camilo). Any file-based stuff he has was what I gave him and taught him. Anyway, to clean up some confusion: This is Cargobob's handling.dat damage-related stuff. Note the word "Multiplier" - multipliers aren't solid base values. They custosimise other values which aren't listed in the game's files from what I can find. I believe these are RAGE files, which makes sense considering the way durability works doesn't seem to be entirely based around values. Either way, these multipliers would customise prefab durability preferences, ie, small helicopter, medium helicopter, large helicopter, sedan, armored car, heavy duty vehicle, truck, small van, large van, etc, etc, etc. From here, each vehicle that goes under these types of categories has a tunable multiplier which adjusts the prefab preference to the vehicle's needs. Anyway, the data I listed above is of the standard Cargobob that would spawn on random helipads, randomly. I can totally relate to your anecdote you talked about; my personal Cargobob is really weak compared to Pegasus, and the mission provided Cargobob is completely the opposite. It seems that the way the game spawns the Cargobob for different scenarios changes these multipliers. 1.5 is the regular collision multiplier. I expect the mission-provided variant would be something much larger, perhaps even 3.0, whereas the personal variant would be lower, probably 0.5. Contrary to what Camilo though, lower multiplier does not equal more durable. The rhino has a lower value because its prefab durability is significantly large, that small multiplier adjusts it slightly. In answer to the question, however, no. This is rockstar-end stuff, so we don't have any data for that. I'm going to dig into some other vehicle stuff, vehiclelayouts, etc, see what else I can work from. PS: I deleted the vehiclemodelsets.dat page because I also deleted all the other stupidly large data pages (handling.dat, vehicles.meta, etc), because they are too large, hard to work with, pretty pointless, but the whole OpenIV situation back a few months ago was what triggered the initial deletions, I just forgot to delete vehiclemodelsets.dat while I was at it. Camilo also created a silly table to list all the data which wasn't really necessary at all. We don't need to put data into tabular form as we don't need to list entire files on the wiki. Monk Talk 12:58, September 25, 2017 (UTC) :Most of Online is server-based. Obviously, models, audo, textures, certain pieces of data, etc, are on your own computer, but scripts and mission-based data, and a lot of spawning-related information are at Rockstar's end. Everything's streamed from there - for example, Heists - the scripts for Online Heists are nowhere to be found. The game simply uses the models, sounds, etc, puts them together, and streams the scripts from R*'s servers to run the mission. Same with the majority of Online races, Stunt Races, Freemode Events, almost every single part of CEO and Biker stuff (except the VIP/MC Work and Challenges, they're local), etc. This is a big shame, really is, because once Online is shut down for good, all those great missions are just, lost. I wish, but very much doubt, they'd port them to story-mode eventually, some how, as I really love some of the Online missions. It'd take some pretty experienced script modders to recreate them if they do go eventually. :So from what I can see, and what's obvious from that, certain vehicle-spawning for online is definitely Rockstar's end. :The Cargobob spawning on helipads randomly is the same Cargobob model that: appears in the Gunrunning mission, the Pegasus one, and the one converted from a regular Pegasus to a Personal Aircraft. There's only 4 models of cargobob, one is littered with TPI graphics (cargobob3), one is a Jetsam version (cargobob2), and one doesn't have open sides (cargobob4, dawn raid). So it's definitely the regular cargobob model. Each variant is fixed to its livery, so no ability for the game to put a different livery on a different model. Besides, if this was the case, all four of the variants use the same handling, so they'd have to have the same base durability and multipliers. :There's no question - the mission-Cargobob is definitely different - the rear hatch is automatically opened and can't be closed, the hook is much larger to compensate for the large size of the Rhino (and pretty handy I must say), and the overall durability is significantly more than the regular versions. I've noticed the same with the Jetsam variant during Smuggler's Air Freight Sell Missions - it takes some shit to take it down, same case with the Titan and Skylift during those missions too. :Either way, I agree, they shouldn't be different. It's quite annoying knowing I purchased the aircraft workshop upgrade literally 3 days ago solely to recolor my Cargobob after realising how the game was able to recolor a liveried vehicle, only to realise that not only was the helicopter weaker, but also that landing on the helipad at my CEO Office caused it to be sent back to the hangar after exiting. Such a pain in the ass. What's more, unlike regular PV's, PA's can't be requested to your current location if they're already out somewhere else. Inconvenient, but I expect that's game balancing for you (says that while being able to spawn a Buzzard, for free, right next to me). It's be really convenient for the Cargobob to be added to the CEO Vehicles, probably a 20,000k fee for non-owners, or completely free if owned. That way it can go along with the others and be much more durable (cough, Baller Armored, cough, Schafter LWB Armored) and be matte black (because who doesn't love the Cargobob in matte black? You already took that away from us anyway). Monk Talk 13:58, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Real Estate Template I love it, I really do. Very nice configuration. The one thing that pisses me off (ain't your fault, simply wikitext bullshit), is the fact you have to manually undisplay (hide) your selection before selecting another. Other than that, flawless. PS: Made some changes respective to your idea about the configuration of the vehicle website modules. A respectable color scheme has also been fitted, more relevant to the website's colors. Monk Talk 17:42, September 29, 2017 (UTC) :Well, things were looking good, until I went ahead and published this. :What, the, f*ck. It seems max-width is literally the most useless property in the world. If something overrides the max-width value, max-width gives up on all hope. I'm really unsure how to sync all the widths. :It reminds me of a vehicles.meta flag I saw on the Anti-Aircraft Trailer, called "FLAG_KEEP_ALL_TURRETS_SYNCED" - we really need something to sync all the widths of the sections, as it looks fucking awful at the moment. Any suggestions? The layout and color are perfect, but now we have to deal with the data itself. Monk Talk 20:15, September 30, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm now starting to debate whether sticking with row-based structure was a better idea, and simply revamping the colorscheme and overall style, as it's better suited for the wiki. Not sure, I'm going to "pause" the project on the CNB as the final result definitely didn't function correctly, which was strange because it seemed to work for the most part. Monk Talk 20:31, September 30, 2017 (UTC) :::Well, haven't you been busy! :::The scrollbar was something I considered, but not entirely in that sense. Either way, that's a genius work around. I can't imagine there'll be too many prices so much so the reader has to physically scroll to see them all, but either way it's a good substitute. :::Nice fixes on the widths. I had played around with 33% at the beginning of testing but anytime I did so I got awful margin levels. Glad your width changes fixed that. Still weird how max-width behaves at the moment. :::It's also 6:30 in the morning and physically can't open my eyes enough to strain at specific coding changes :( :p it's also extremely dark for 6:30. I tried sleeping on the idea but dreams took over that haha. Monk Talk 05:36, October 1, 2017 (UTC) ::::Well, it does look pretty damn good, yeah. I think I'll just go ahead and make the changes you made to my vehicle template official, and we can make any other minor adjustments based around issues we find during updating websites. Thanks Sean. Monk Talk 17:42, October 4, 2017 (UTC) :::::Things are looking good over at my sandbox. Price tabs are becoming a small issue (Duke O Death ran into problems), but will definitely change things like "Story Mode" to "SP" and "Trade price" to "Reward price" with h:titles. There's now only really minor template width override, present on the Oppressor (I think?), hardly noticeable and doesn't seem to shift anything else either. Monk Talk 21:28, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Big Smoke's Quote? Hey Smurf, just want to ask you about Big Smoke's quote. I mean sure, the damn train quote doesn't really reflect his character and all... but does the current one do? And correct me if I am wrong, but isn't quote supposed to be like, something said by someone? Because that's what I thought, and I figured that I should put the most famous one... Dude literally was famous on the internet for "the damn train" quote and "2 number 9s" quote. Even people who never played GTA get to know Big Smoke because of the damn train memes. The way I see it, some of the quotes by other characters didn't really reflect their personality too much either... And, the quote was put up there for close to a month, nobody really changed it, I think you did noticed it before as well, so... why not OK all of a sudden? Thanks! FinnMcMissile1998 (talk) 03:53, October 2, 2017 (UTC)FinnMcMissile1998 Re: Irish/Ireland Thank you for the welcome back. Your point is taken: I will no longer create such redirects in the future. Unfortunately, I have created a host of similar redirects in the past, and I can no longer remember which national pages have demonym redirect pages that point to them. If you find any such redirects, feel free to delete them. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 22:00, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Coding issue Hello, Sean, I have a coding issue that I need your assistance with: I am trying to make the "Reflist" template take a parameter which will allow the group= parameter of the tag to be added and/or modified (as seen in example), but I cannot make the tag accept the #if: parser function (or any other parser function, for that matter). I do not believe that I can simply import due to the fact that several other templates and modules appear to be transcluded into it, which would render it inoperable here. Could you please look into the issue? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 09:10, October 5, 2017 (UTC) :It is indeed! Coming to think of it, I have no idea why I did not think of checking Community Central before. How silly of me! Do you know how the code works, by any chance? If so, could you provide me with a quick explanation so that I can use it on other templates if necessary? :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 09:59, October 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Thank you, I will have a look at the resources that you have directed me to. Thank you very much for your assistance, I wasted an hour trying to fix that issue myself. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 10:17, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Factual correction Hi. I added a detail about Issi car to trivia, why did you removed it? Alfapeet (talk) 21:14, October 5, 2017 (UTC)Alfapeet Problem with the vehicle Infobox template Hello again, Sean, I have another relatively minor issue that I would like your assistance with. It appears that the vehicle Infobox has a code error that was likely introduced in a more recent update to it, as I do not remember it being there in in the past: captions added underneath the main Infobox image lack any form of formatting despite the fact that formatting markup is applied, and there seems to no longer be a line break between the caption and the "Rear quarter view" link (see this page for an example). I am not sure if the error is with the coding of the template or with the Wikia software, but could you please have a look at the template and try and fix it if you can? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 22:03, October 5, 2017 (UTC) :It appears to be a Wikia issue, as no changes were made to the infobox css or template locally, and it's also occurring on my own wiki. Monk Talk 22:08, October 5, 2017 (UTC) ::In the case of your wiki, Monk, it the entire caption seems to be italicized. Is that meant to happen? ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 22:13, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Jiffi Blista Don't even bother mate. It's completely false. This sort of thing would be covered in vehiclemodelsets.meta, and not a single match is present. It's clear bollocks. Monk Talk 19:03, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Regarding your deletion of lowercase redirects Good day, Sean. While I do not object to it, may I ask for the reasoning behind your removal of lowercase redirects that I created? I created them following the reasoning of and the guidelines of , since there are no written policies concerning the creation of redirects on the GTA Wiki. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 09:02, October 7, 2017 (UTC) :Well reasoned. However, I think that there is a need for this guideline to be codified as a Policy. Like I said, I have no objections to your decision, but there is a great potential for confusion if it is not written as a Poilcy. Like Mustafa, I have been creating similar redirects for a very long time, and you are the first Staff member who has objected to or deleted them. :UPDATE: I have decided to propose the aforementioned Policy on the Community Noticeboard: please feel free to vote and comment there if you wish to. :12:25, October 7, 2017 (UTC) :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 09:46, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Talk page message Good day, Sean, I have posted a message on the Talk page for "Auto merchant" that concerns you. Please feel free to view it and reply if you wish. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 17:39, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Dynasty 8 Template So I [http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Monkeypolice188/Sandbox/Experiments totally didn't copy you at all] by implementing the same idea for the Interior Dashboard page. I think it works nicely, HOWEVER, why on earth don't galleries (or any other files for that matter) display in the information pane? I don't understand why that doesn't work out, but other than that, almost flawless. :P Monk Talk 20:52, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Tomsgtacheats I know, Smurf. It's just that it was all fine assuming he got the message from Tom and Monk some time ago, until he did what he did. No worries about "over-taking" my warning, as long as it is for good (and also before it becomes a problem). -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 16:47, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Re:Media policy violations Hey there, i'm sorry about that... i didn't noticed my warnings for ignoring the media policy. TheKamikatsu17 (talk) 11:30, October 17, 2017 (UTC) Delete the 'Bad upload', that was a mistake... I will upload it again later TheKamikatsu17 (talk) 11:53, October 17, 2017 (UTC) :That guy in the artwork are not 8-Ball... he is the Vice City Mambas' quarterback (mission Two-Hand Toss) ::How i can edit the image's name after i uploaded it? TheKamikatsu17 (talk) 01:13, October 18, 2017 (UTC) From SynlianoX Hello, Kiwismurf I think GTA Series's Videos are the best for post in those Mission's pages. If you don't like it, I will not do it again. (uploading GTASeries's videos and replace the old videos) Sorry for my English. My English isn’t that good and I’m still practicing. :I'm so sorry again for my misunderstood and now I got it. LOL Re: Mechanics Not bad. Normally I would only write the first instance of each Grand Theft Auto title per section in its full form, but I do not see why an exception cannot be made here, as it is not a hard-and-fast rule in any case. By the way, if you are free, could you please consider creating a similar template for military fighter planes (both jet and prop planes)? If you do not, I will look into creating such a template myself soon. See this article for an example of what I am referring to. By the way, I do not know whether you follow or are interested in politics, but in any case, congratulations on the election of your new Prime Minister. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 06:56, October 19, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you for creating the template. I will review it soon. By the way, I have edited your first template so that the Grand Theft Auto titles are linked if they are the first on the list on their relevant article, and also abbreviated recurring instances of such titles. However, if you (or anyone else) decide to add new articles to that list, I would suggest that you add them to the bottom of the list so that the appearance of the template will not be inadvertently broken. :As for the election of your Prime Minister, I will admit that I am not particularly versed in New Zealand politics, and I only mentioned it because I happened to hear about it on the news. However, I appreciate you sharing your political views with me, and I do enjoy discussing politics, so if you feel the desire to do so with me, feel free to do so anytime. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 08:46, October 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Feel free to change the ordering of the list if you wish to, but be sure to update the parser functions as well if you do. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 08:52, October 19, 2017 (UTC) ::One more thing: do you think that mechanics from other Grand Theft Auto games should be added to the list? I was thinking about doing so, but I do not know whether it is a good idea or not. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 08:56, October 19, 2017 (UTC) :::My thoughts exactly. I will leave the template as it is. Thank you for your help. :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 09:20, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Categories Why I can't remove a category from a page? I created a page and i can't remove the categories (Businesses in GTA III/Liberty City Stories) Template Work Hey Sean, I've been trying to play around with the template work on here, but I'm not getting anywhere. The race splits in half half way through, and as such, I thought it'd make sense to have that replicated on the template. At the moment, the left and right turns are listed one after the other, but initially, I tried to make them next to each other. The size of the images wouldn't work, so my next idea was to plant the tables into horizontal scrollboxes at 50% width, sat next to each other, so users can scroll each table horizontally to reveal the images of each. I can't get Scrollboxes to sit next to each other. I was almost there, but they seem to want to sit underneath each other, down the page. Could you take a look, see what you could do? Monk Talk 14:19, October 26, 2017 (UTC) Picture problem hello Kiwismurf, well if uploading pictures always get me in trouble then i stop, that getting annoying that all the good thing i do is always reported thank you Bellic58 (talk) november 5, 2017, 10:41 am Madrazo Cartel in Smuggler's Run Say Kiwi, i wanted to know something the members of the mexican mafia in Smuggler's Run are actually Madrazo Cartel members or Really Mexican Mafia members as seen on the picture i have uploaded earlier, one of them have the same skin as Javier Madrazo in one of GTA V mission given by Martin Madrazo. Are they one and same gang ? About the gang's vehicle (Car, Helicopter, Boat, Plane) Can you tell me out of all the gangs of GTA V/GTA Online, is some of them have a means of transport aside from the cars ? like helicopter or boat in some of the GTA Online Missions ? 2017-11-05 10:42:06 Rename Research Files Cheers for renaming those. I was going to last night but got bogged down in a lot of vehicular work. Monk Talk 12:22, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Constant reverting of edits It looks like you are reverting my edits most of the time. Are these done in good faith or is there a misunderstanding I do not now of? You're the one who's starting edit wars here, not me! BlitzBrigadier (talk) 2017-11-10 05:00:00 SPAM There's some guy adding links from another wikia in the Billy's character page. http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/User:SoTotallyEric Picador design reversion I respectfully disagree with the reversion of my Picador design edit. First things first no point in saying it it more modern in appearance if it's based on the same El Camino as the one from GTA SA in addition to the Holden being made around the same time. I do think it is based more on the 68-70 El Camino than the 71-72 on the key factors that the GTA V Picador doesn't have single headlights and the more "boxy" design that would pretty much make this a copy of the GTA SA version. Perhaps I am blind but the only thing i'm seeing that isn't making this based entirely off of the 68-70 is the Holden cab which I recognize as being on this car but is quite large compared to it's real life inspiration and no more shallower the El Camino's. Another oversight would be the fact the Picador has circular mirrors, not square. I would also like to note that the grille and headlights are all 68-70, not 64-67. Plus that shortend suspension does give it a lowrider look. - Nonstopmaximum‎ Remove a image Can you remove this image? (i uploaded it) http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/File:HuangLeeSafehouse_GACW.png Untitled Why do you keep reverting my changes concerning the badges texture? the informations are correct. ? Thanks. Safehouses Hey Sean, I've got a lot to discuss. Feel free to nit pick in your reply ;Clean up Safehouses in GTA Online article - move to "Apartments"? How do you feel about cleaning up this? For starters, the table is awful to read. I feel it's better to describe the interiors themselves before listing them, that way we don't need clunky table sections. The table itself needs to look more like that of the Bunkers, Hangars and Offices, keeping it simple and easy to read. Also, I'm not sure about the name. "Safehouses" is a rather vague term for GTA Online, particular now, since the Bunker, Office, Yacht, Clubhouse, etc, all act as safehouses as well. I feel the page should be turned into something more similar to the topend of Vehicle Features - a section title, say, "Apartments", "Stilt Houses", "Yachts", "Bunkers", etc, and a main article redirect, with a short description. The content on the article as it is now should be moved to an article named "Apartments", since that's what the houses are all known as. Stilt Houses and Penthouses - not sure, I feel these might belong on separate articles, or at least a separate section of the Apartments list. ;Garages in GTA Online I also feel we need a Garages in GTA Online article. Since garages can be purchased separately. That could also feature a brief mention of Office Garages and Clubhouse Garages, with main article links. ;Properties in GTA Online Finally, I feel that, given we can purchase so much property in GTA Online, I think we should have a Properties in GTA Online. While this would also have brief mentions of Yachts, Apartments, Garages, etc, I think it should also mention the things that aren't Safehouses - Vehicle Warehouses aren't primarily for Safehousing, nor are Bunkers, Biker Business properties, etc. ;Biker Businesses Finally, I've been trying to cleanup the world of Bikers on the wiki today. I'm really unsure how to salvage what we currently have. It desperately needs to match the Vehicle Cargo (Vehicle Warehouses), Resupply (Bunkers) and Air Freight Cargo (Hangars): *Everything seems to be piled into the Motorcycle Clubs and The Open Road article - we don't currently have an article for the genre itself (Import Export has Vehicle Cargo, Smuggler's has Air Freight Cargo, Gunrunning has Resupplies, Finance and Felony has Special Cargo). I was thinking of making a Biker Business article, which can have subpages of "Biker Business/Steal Missions" and "Biker Business/Sell Missions" in the same way the aforementioned organization businesses have. *And another thing. Since we have articles on Hangars, which store Air Freight Cargo, Bunkers, which store Resupplies, Vehicle Warehouses which store Vehicle Cargo, and Warehouses which store Special Cargo, we should really have an article for the biker business buildings themselves. I was thinking an article called "Businesses (Bikers)" and then a list of the purchasable biker businesses seen on the The Open Road article itself. Could also call it "Businesses in GTA Online", although the "Businesses in game" articles seem to be focused on brands, not purchasable business properties. As you can imagine, the "Businesses (Bikers)" article would also be referenced in a "Properties in GTA Online" article I suggested earlier. Hope you can get your head around all that. Let me know what you think and where you can possibly chip in - I've been tied down getting all the Events in GTA Online articles down, so haven't had much time to focus on other things, like Vehicles, etc, so I'd really appreciate some assistance on getting some of the older (pre-2017) GTA Online content down. On a final note, do you still work with Special Cargo? If so, we could really do with some gallery images of each steal and sell mission types on the Special Cargo/Steal Missions article - also, Special Cargo/Sell Missions is yet to be created, as it's currently only briefly covered at the lower end of the Special Cargo article. Those need to be pumped up to the standards of Vehicle Cargo/Steal Missions and Vehicle Cargo/Sell Missions. We have some really nice consistency with regards to article names and organization here, which is an amazing accomplishment considering how inconsistent Rockstar are. We've dealt with it really well, so yeah, we should definitely keep it up. :) Monk Talk 20:28, November 27, 2017 (UTC) :That's true, Garages are Safehouses, however, if we were going by that, anything that other players can't grief the player with would also be counted - even Businesses for Bikers, Vehicle Warehouses (they even have a sleeping area!). So it's about where we draw the line on that respect - or even scrapping the idea of Safehouses for GTA Online and sticking to properties. Since all properties purchasable are safehouses anyway. Sounds more logical to me, and we can still go ahead with the "main article" section descriptions pointing to each type or purchasable property. That way, the Property article won't be ridiculously long like the Safehouse article is :) :I totally agree on the Bikers part. I bought a Business not even realizing this (not exactly noted down here either :p) and haven't used it since. I will always insist to my Vehicle Cargo grind + Head Hunter. The others are only useful when you have multiple players who are willing to help and not fuck you over, and that's a difficult thing to get in this game. Although lately, I've been busy, even when I do get time to play, I get bored because I'm tired of the same old Vehicle Cargo missions. It's good money but still wish they'd update it with something. :@IV that'd be fantastic. I've been thinking about mission walkthroughs for IV, I think a while ago I screengrabbed I Luv LC but never got round to uploading the pictures. IV missions could do with being matched up to things like Legal Trouble and Prologue. Detailed instructional briefs, gallery walkthrough, revamped infobox, etc. Monk Talk 21:41, November 27, 2017 (UTC) Re:Vandalism In regards to this messege: Although everyone is welcome to make constructive contributions here, at least one of your recent edits, such as the one you made to "Post Op", appears to be an act of [http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/GTA_Wiki:Vandalism vandalism], and has been reverted. If you continue to vandalize any pages, you will receive a block for an appropriate amount of time. Please refrain from doing so in the future. Thank you. Kiwismurf This is in no way vandalism and if this matter is not taken seriously I will be contacting the site admin. Discrimination towards women and refering to their genitalia as a "wound" is sexist hate speech. RE: New car? I initially though it was unidentified, but I ended up assuming it would be the submersible sports car, as it has similar features to it (white, same line running across it, identical sloped rear and same details on hood). Also, video thumbnail shows a torpedo launcher in front of it and fins in the same layout as in the video itself. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 05:12, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Reverted edits Hey Kiwi Regarding the Rebla, could you explain why reverting back the page? It clearly has nothing to do with a M Class, BUT is very similar to sDrive BMWs in that regard. Also, only X5 was available with the 4.8 V8 too. Thanks Matheuiq (talk) 2017-12-12 06:43:43 :Rebla reverts :So, it isn't entirely based on BMW models, sure, I can see some VW on the front. What I can't see is any similarity at all with the M class. Not the W162, nor the W164 or W166. It IS in fact more similar to a sDrive model the fact that it's RWD. Also, despite being a "4.8i", as I wrote in the trivia, there's no such X3 with a N62 engine, as the best that was fitted from factory was N52/N53 :Oops I posted it on the wrong place. Sorry Matheuiq (talk) 02:04, December 15, 2017 (UTC) Questions Hello dear administrator(or Smurfy if you feel that's what I should call you): I'm a player who plays a lot of GTA games although only GTAV is gained with legal means and others are IOS third-party software. I'm only an amatuer in GTA Online and is currently asking other high-ranked friends for work. I loved making edits as long as I think that it benifits this wiki since I benifited from fellow users and administrators although my poor skills led to you guys blocking me(well I'm not irritated because I realized the errors after I got blocked) Same as you, I'm intrested in the import/export update, primarily because one of my friends welcomed a pilot for delivering vehicle cargo. Sadly I'm still training. I just wanted to ask one thing: Why are there no comments section? I've saw and used alot of comments sections of other wiki. That way, we can express our opinions and maybe it will appear on the page if it's suitable without the use of a complicated talk page. Sorry to disturb you at a time that you might be busy with. Best regards, KILLBULLDOZER1000 (talk) 13:12, December 12, 2017 (UTC)User:KILLBULLDOZER1000 Trade prices Maybe we could fix the trade price note, so we can list the requirement for it (i.e. adding "after completing the mission name"). Get it? -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 23:02, December 12, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, I see. I just guessed another reason for that revert :P :Anyway. I guess I can follow your advice and add something to the trade prices because, now that we are considering it... "trade price" is just "dull". Will get it while sorting out some "Doomsday" stuff, sorting out the Mk II weapons and... sorting out uneven terrain with ease (oops, that's a mistake for editing too much off-road vehicles :P). -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 23:32, December 12, 2017 (UTC) Deleted images i posted a pic but it was not allowed by you? :Read your talk page. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 00:59, December 13, 2017 (UTC) 'Articles' I've blocked him. I'm not having him pointsgame by creating articles with nothing on them just for the satisfaction of knowing he created them. His attitude several months ago was disgusting and he just reverted your talk page message, so he won't be back for a while. Monk Talk 07:55, December 14, 2017 (UTC) :Well, yeah, but, creating an article with "..." on it is pushing "a little bit" to the very edge. It's very clear he was just creating the articles for the sake of it. The nature of a wiki is that users with more experience, ie, more edits, are generally expected to make bigger, more insightful and dedicated edits when they do edit. Given his attitude in the past, and his twisted nature, I'm very disappointed. :And regarding Bulldozer, ugh, I agree, I'll have to look through all those later. Why don't people learn when they come back from being blocked? You'd expect lengthy blocks would really influence a user's behavior, but no, they don't seem to care. Monk Talk 19:11, December 14, 2017 (UTC) Avenger2 Nice to have some information on where it's used. Haven't played the game since the DLC (don't really want to either lol), was trying to work out what its use was. Interestingly, Avenger2 still has a tonne of copy/paste vehicle.meta data, even though it's only seen for 10 seconds of entry. Monk Talk 22:38, December 14, 2017 (UTC) Nuuu I was in the middle of a large edit on the revovler page! And now it's gone because of the editing conflict! Nuuuu! RoachTheIntelCollector (talk) 22:22, December 15, 2017 (UTC) No worries, I was able to reconstruct it. While on the topic of weapons, I've also updated the weapons infobox, but we don't have pages for the new MK II weapons added. RoachTheIntelCollector (talk) 22:43, December 15, 2017 (UTC) Design Galleries Let's hope this does us justice. Worth a try. PS Sorry if I came across as rude with regards to Festive Surprise. I didn't create the 2016 one so you can't pick on me there :p Just wanted to make sure it matched the style of all the 2017 ones I had created. There's still a tonne to create. Was going through GTASeriesVideos's Instagram the other week and found all the posters for every single event since the beginning of 2016. There's around 30 not listed on the wiki for 2017 alone, so there's gonna be about 60 or 70 for 2016, and a few for 2015 I imagine. Monk Talk 22:32, December 19, 2017 (UTC) :That sounds like a good idea. I don't know about you, but I feel the design gallery looks pretty ugly when there's no images in it. Perhaps when it's empty, we can somehow make it some kind of div box that explains how they can add images, something probably do-oable with #if. just thinking of ideas. I'll leave it to you. Also, since the design galleries are only going to ever have a maximum of 12 images which should all be the same size, perhaps making the images a little bigger won't harm. I've been making some galleries on pages 270 rather than the default 250. It's a small 20px increase but it makes a big difference, and making the border spacing much smaller makes the images closer together, so they'll still fit on all display resolutions, and remove all that horrible background space at the same time. :And haha, it was only until after I hit enter that I realised my edit summary made me sound a complete dick. no hard feelings. :p Monk Talk 22:59, December 19, 2017 (UTC) Safehouses it's begun. You may be able to provide some assistance. I'm going to sleep now, feel free to add anything to there. I've moved the original page to Apartments. We can then work on cleaning up the table to something more appropriate, perhaps more similar to the template work you implemented on Dynasty 8. Properties in GTA Online will need to be created. Serves as an index for everything property-wise purchasable in GTA Online - basically the things listed on the Safehouses article + the "See Also" stuff at the bottom. I decided to base the See Also stuff on the things that don't really offer any sort of living amenities, such as a bed, a washroom, changing room, etc - I think the Vehicle Warehouse offers a bed or something, but nothing permanent like the others. Since Offices and Hangars can have a living quarters added, I felt they belonged on the Safehouses article. Monk Talk 22:31, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Hermes I know the car is based on the 3d universe rendition but the design is similar to the Holden Efijy. --Owen 20:15, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Roosevelt Valor its a customized version of the Roosevelt and has the same body can you list it in the Albany page as a 1928 Cadillac 341A Town Sedan. --Owen 20:31, December 21, 2017 (UTC) OK I got it. Owen 21:27, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Image licensing Hello! Responding to your message, I apologize for any annoyance caused, I've been away from this place for a while. I will attempt to rectify my error as soon as possible. May I ask for potential assistance? Like how do I add the license after the photo's already been uploaded? Is that something I can do? Pour me a glass, bub. (talk) 03:47, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Nevermind, got it! I looked at your helpful tutorial and put the license on the two photos I uploaded. I would like to apologize again for that slip up, I promise I will try not to do it again in the future. Pour me a glass, bub. (talk) 03:52, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Freddy's bike in OG Loc Saw your edit on OG Loc (mission). Indeed his bike is invincible but it's not really always invincible because after he reached a point of his driving route (next to the pole in the corner after he drove through the alleys), all sort of proofs for both the PCJ and Freddy will turn off. This can be seen here https://youtu.be/RVyiDjjrgbA?t=14m58s As said, this was different with the remastered version as they don't turn off at any points.